


Bed

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's trying to sleep - unsuccessfully - when Cas shows up, and is tired. They end up sharing a bed, which puts Dean in a rather good mood the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

Sam’s fingers flew across the keyboard of his laptop, an un-constant beat of tapping, distracting Dean from sleeping. 

“Can’t you type to a beat?” the elder Winchester asked, raising his head groggily. 

The long haired man just gave his brother one of his bitch-faces. 

“Urgh, as least try to be more quiet then!” Dean groaned, moving one of his pillows from under his head, to cover his ears. 

Just to spite the blond, Sam started typing even louder, slowly, and speaking what he was typing out loud. 

After twenty minutes, Dean still hadn’t been able to get back to sleep, and had resigned himself to a night without rest. 

When he was moody in the morning, it would be Sam’s fault - the younger brother would have no one to blame but himself. 

After another ten minutes, during which the blond had got out of his bed to rummage around in his duffel for a can of beer, the two brothers heard the flutter of wings that signified an angel’s arrival. 

Dean sincerely hoped it was Castiel - he was too tired to deal with the dickhead angels, and Cas was usually bad enough, what with his staring, and lack of knowledge about invading people’s personal space. 

“Dean!” the angel cried, as his legs gave out beneath him. Luckily, the blond was standing near where Cas had landed, and was able to catch him before he collapsed onto the floor. 

“What happened, Cas?” the ender Winchester asked, looking worriedly at the man in his arms. 

“I don’t know.” the blue-eyed man tried to stand on his own, and he was able to. Dean still left an arm around the angel’s waist, just incase he collapsed again. “I feel tired. I think.”

“Come on then.” the blond directed the man nearer to his bed, helping remove his shoes and trench coat, along with the suit jacket and tie. 

He then helped Cas lay down, babying him more than was probably appropriate, pulling the covers up around him. 

Sam chose that moment to finally go to bed. 

Dean rolled his eyes, because he was actually expecting this. 

His baby brother had been under the impression that Dean was harbouring a crush on the angel that was currently sleeping in his bed. 

Sure, the elder Winchester thought that Cas looked cute with his puppy-dog-like head-tilt, and that he may have wondered once or twice what it would be like to kiss the angel, but it wasn’t a crush. No. Well, maybe. But he wasn’t going to admit it to Sam. 

Dean walked around to the other side of his bed - the side where Castiel wasn’t laying, and climbed in under the covers. 

Cas stirred only slightly, and shifted himself so that he was facing Dean - the angel was still asleep, and the blond’s eyes were drawn to the man’s lips. 

Dean placed a ghost of a kiss on the angel’s lips - a barely-there touch that even Dean was unsure as to whether it had happened. 

The elder Winchester fell asleep fairly quickly after that, and, for the first time in a long time, his sleep was dreamless - notably devoid of nightmares. 

———

If Dean was in a good mood the next morning, everyone commented on it. 

Sam kept sending him knowing smiles, and Cas was smiling slightly shyly, having woken up with his arms wrapped around the other man. 

They went on a hunt - rather a simple job - and had plenty of time free afterwards. Dean was laughing and joking all day, not sarcastic, like he usually would, and overall it was a very enjoyable day. 

And when Cas claimed to be tired that evening, Dean just pulled him over to the bed they had shared the night before, helped the angel out of his clothing once again, and laid next to the man, falling asleep easily to the steady breathing.


End file.
